


The Best Duvet

by anthropophobist



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, no really this is just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthropophobist/pseuds/anthropophobist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny bit of plotless fluffy cuddles, purely because these nerds deserve it. </p><p>Also because I had a cute idea for a matt/foggy fanart and decided to write it down in fic-form before I began. But now I don't really want to draw it anymore. Someone motivate me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Duvet

Matt makes small, content noises while he settles himself on Foggy's bare stomach. He curls a leg over Foggy's, and revels in the steady beat of his best friend's heart, the heat radiating off him. He sets a hand on Foggy's chest, beginning to trace small, nonsensical shapes on his sternum. The small huff the blond lets out is an indicator that he's smiling. Matt hears him lift a hand off the sheets and next, feels it in his hair. He lets out a soft, pleased noise, and lets his eyes fall closed, lets Foggy's fingers scratch absently in his hair. He isn't even really aware of the smile showing on his lips. He certainly isn't aware of how beautiful Foggy thinks it makes him look.

Foggy loves seeing Matt like this.

His hand is lazily scratching over Matt's scalp, making his hair stick up, and making him relax further on his partner's midriff. Matt listens to the small noises Foggy's body is making. The sounds of digestion, his heartbeat, his breathing, and if he focuses, he can hear Foggy's blood flowing.

Foggy is silent, but Matt can tell he's as content as he is himself. Foggy's hand doesn't move away from Matt's hair, but after a minute or two, he changes movements, and begins petting his hair instead. Matt stops using his fingers to trace circles on his newfound pillow's sternum and instead curls them around his ribs, thumb resting right under his nipple. Foggy's lips make a tiny noise as they part in a lazy grin.

"You're my new favorite duvet."

The words vibrate in his chest, and reverberate in Matt's heart, who, in response, drapes his entire body over Foggy's with a mischievous chuckle.

 

Foggy makes no move to push Matt off him for as long as they lay there, even if the added weight on his chest does make breathing a little hard.

 

He really loves seeing Matt like this.


End file.
